Killer Croc VS Vector
Description Dc vs Sonic Which tough Croc with super strength and attuide problems will win Interlude Wiz: When it comes to being Tough and Strong Crocodiles are some of the toughest cratures on the planet Boomstick: And these two are no expection using their brute muscle and brains to overpower foes Killer Croc the Mutated Green Powerhouse of Gotham City Wiz: And Vector the Head Honcho of the Chaotix Detictive Agency Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Killer Croc Wiz: Killer Croc has earned his reputation as one of Batman's most strongest and most powerful foes to date but once he was a young boy called Waylon Jones Boomstick: As a child Waylon was diagnosed with epermondyloic hyperkeratosis, which made him look like a crocodile to make matters worse his parents soon died and he was made an orphan Wiz: But then Waylon was adopted by his aunt who happened to have drinking issues which made young Waylon socially awkward and made him an easy target for school bullies which Waylon beat the crap out of Boomstick: Waylon was then forced into a life of crime and was arrested but thanks to his brute Strength he escaped and took on the name Killer Croc ''' Wiz: Killer Croc's most famous ability is his brute Strength he can easily lift around 4 tonnes and rival the likes of Bane the man who broke Batman's back '''Boomstick: Killer Croc is also quite fast and is extremely durable his tough hide allows him to tank Shotgun shots directly and still be completely fine this means he can take a lot of punishment before dying Wiz: On top of this Croc also has a healing factor but it only lasts him so long and won't heal severe wounds Boomstick: Croc is ok when it comes to brains as well although he dropped out of high school he can still organise gangs into a coordinated attack and attempt to take control of Gotham City's Criminal Underworld Wiz: Croc also is an an amateur wrestler and street fighter and often is hired by other criminals as the muscle of a Criminal gang Boomstick: Croc has fought Bane before, snapped Batman's ribs , killed Robin's parents along with dozens of Police officers so he's definitely a powerhouse Wiz: But Croc can only take so much abuse and once his healing factor is gone he can be doomed against certain foes and is easily beaten by the likes of Bane and Batman Boomstick: But Croc is a vicious Criminal and if you piss him off to much he might just devour you whole ''' Killer Croc: Tick Tock here comes Croc! Vector Wiz: Vector is the crocodile leader of the chaotix detective agency and best friend of Charmy and Espio. '''Boomstick: Wait if this guy's a crocidile how come he hasn't eaten his so called friends huh. Wiz: what no he is a friendly crocicidile, he is an extremely smart one able to find clues and objects that are hidden in really secret places. Boomstick: Vector is a close friend of Sonic and has helped saved the world alongside him on multiple occasions ''' Wiz: Vector packs the raw Strength and Brains of the Chaotix and is pretty smart despite his large size '''Boomstick: But he can be a violent crocodile If he wants Vector is extremely strong able to smash boulders and cars with ease and lift them his Strength is also on par with Knuckles making him quite a powerhouse Wiz: Vector also can breath fire at his foes when in a rage which can burn steel robots and fire explosive Bubble gum bubbles these Bubbles cause explosions upon impact and can stop foes in their tracks easily Boomstick: What the Heck! That's just ridiculous ''' Wiz: Exactly! Vector can also use bubble gum to glide across gaps by filling it with air and using it as a balloon Vector also has a Strong Jaw '''Boomstick: Vector's mouth is filled with very sharp teeth and he can rip apart robots with ease tearing off entire limbs if necessary to defeat a foe Wiz: Vector is extremely smart he can track and find hidden items with his detective skills and once figured out that Eggman had hired the team to do his dirty work while his teammates had no clue what was going on Boomstick: So he's like the Batman of Sonic boy that's going to piss his competition Vector's also found time to be a meme star founding the famous meme ' find the computer room' Wiz: OK? Boomstick: What it's true Vector can destroy entire legions of robots on his own taken hits from Sonic and with help has damaged Metal Madness with his Strength Wiz: However Vector is quite slow and is quite a goofball when it comes to fighting he Doesn't fight that often and prefers to get the others to do the hard work for him he also is extremely naive and overconfident and struggles to pay his bills Boomstick: Although Vector would rather be sitting down listening to his Walkman piss him off and he becomes an unstoppable foe ''' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle In Gotham City at Night The Chaotix were entering the sewers trying to track Sonic down after he had disappeared in the city Charmy: Vector this place smells are you sure Sonic would be down here ! Vector: Yes Charmy this was his last location Espio: I'll scout around and tell you if I see anythin.... Ahh .. Uhh Suddenly Espio is pulled into the darkness and blood is seen then Espio's body appears on the floor Charmy: Ugh that is nasty! Suddenly Charmy is grabbed from behind and his body is thrown out covered in blood Vector: Charmy Espio what's happening here Suddenly Vector is grabbed by a scaled arm and pulled back but grabs his attacker and throws him in the sewage his attacker stands up and is revealed to be Killer Croc Vector: How dare you murder my friends you monster you'll pay for this Killer Croc: You're friends were weak I will kill you Vector: I will stop you! Fight! Croc lunges at Vector and punches him in the face Vector responds by kicking him in the gut and biting his arm Croc then grabs Vector's arm and flings him into the sewer wall Vector gets up and hits Croc with two punches Croc then slashes Vector's side with his claws and knees him in the gut Vector uppercuts him and shoots a bubble gum bubble that explodes in Croc's face damaging him Croc and Vector exchange punches and kicks Croc then kicks Vector's face twice disloging some teeth Croc's wounds suddenly heal instantly Vector: What how did you do that!? Croc: Ha Ha I can heal from your pathetic methods of attack so you can't kill me Vector suddenly breaths a bunch of fire at Croc who is hit in the shoulder Croc groans and attempts to punch Vector but he dodges and bites Croc's arm hard clamping down on it Suddenly Croc slashes Vector with his other hand and Vector let's go Killer Croc then starts slashing Vector's belly several times Vector headbutts Croc and tosses him into a river of sewage but stands back in pain Killer Croc lunges at Vector roaring but Vector launches a torrent of fire that hits him directly in the face Killer Croc: Ugh you'll pay for that and why aren't I healing Vector spindashes into Croc knocking him into a wall Croc slashes him again and the two continue to clash Vector blasts Croc with some music from his walkman that knocks Croc back The two lunge at each other exchanging blows Vector suddenly kicks Croc back But Croc bites Vector's shoulder Vector then bites Croc's head causing him to stumble back Croc's movements become slow and sloppy He lunges at Vector punches him the chest and tries to kill him with his clash but is met by several bubble gum blasts that explode and surround him Vector then shoots several fireballs at Croc who tries to strangle Vector but Vector grabs his arm and breaks it and clamps his hand around Croc's throat Vector: For my Friends! Vector snaps Croc's neck and his body falls to floor Vector continues his search for Sonic K.O! Results Boomstick: Ok how did a Goofball Croc win against Killer Croc who has fought Batman and Bane tell me! Wiz: Well Croc has never actually beaten both of them fairly before he has snapped Batman's ribs but Bane beat him with his Strength and intelligence like Vector so Vector was like a stronger version of Bane fighting Croc Boomstick: Croc's claws and superior fighting skill made this close but Vector's Strength is on par with Knuckles who can cause Volcano's to erupt so Vector dominated physical Strength something Croc wasn't prepared for Wiz: Croc's healing factor allowed him to take a lot of abuse but once it ran out He could only take so much Boomstick: Also Vector's superior and deadly arsenal like his fire breath and bubble gum bubbles allowed him to surpass and defeat Croc Wiz: In the End Croc is just a bulked up human while Vector is a Supernatural Crocodile that is smarter Stronger and a more deadlier Arsenal Boomstick: Looks like Croc's chances of winning were snapped! Wiz: The Winner is Vector the Crocodile Advantages and Disadvantages Vector the Crocidile:Winner + Stronger + Faster + Smarter + More of an arsenal - Less durable - Not as good a fighter - Croc's claws did some serious damage - Less experience Killer Croc: Loser + More Durable + Better Fighter + Claws were deadly + More experienced - Slower - Weaker - Dumber - Less of an Arsenal How many stars would you rate this battle (Killer Croc VS Vector)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016